With Fine Taste
by LieutenantCrunch
Summary: Office. Music. Dancing. Pre-slash and unbeta'd. Written for a prompt on SuitsMeme


**Suits – With Fine Taste**

Mike/Harvey

Summary: Office. Music. Dancing.

This was done for a prompt on the suitsmeme community on LJ.

–

"What do you mean, you don't know how to dance?"

Harvey had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked quite amused. Mike sat on the couch in Harvey's office and held his face in his hands. His fingers rubbed across his eyebrows slowly before going to his temples and groaning. He knew he shouldn't have come to Harvey about this. He should have known that Harvey would laugh and poke plenty of fun at him. But he figured that Harvey was his only choice. Jessica announced only today that the firm was hosting some sort of charity ball next week, which was alarming for many, if not all, of the lawyers and partners. It seemed to be a good idea, once they started thinking about it. All except for Mike, that is, who had absolutely no idea of how to dance.

And he was embarassed.

"I just... don't. I never learned." Mike said, moving his hands from his face to look at Harvey.

Harvey had discarded his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair, and he had unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and pushed them half-way up his forearm. Mike watched Harvey for a moment, confused.

"What are you doing?"

Grinning, Harvey held his hands out to the side, as if gesturing to himself, moving closer to Mike. A faint blush spread across Mike's cheeks.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance," Harvey stated, grabbing one of Mike's hands and jerking him to stand in front of him.

Mike stumbled only a little, regaining his balance and staring at Harvey. "What about Donna or..." He looked off to the side, seeing that no one was at the desk outside of Harvey's office. Actually, Mike didn't see anyone else in the halls at all.

"Most of them have already gone home for the day," Harvey mused before shrugging.

A hand was placed on Mike's left side, making him jump a little, startled. Harvey didn't notice and pulled Mike closer to his body, keeping a hold on one of Mike's hands, holding it out to the side. Mike had yet to respond or grab hold of Harvey at all.

"Put your left hand on my shoulder. I'll lead, and you watch and just _try_ to not step on my shoes."

Mike did as he was told, placing his left hand on Harvey's shoulder, letting it lay there, and squeezed his right hand around the one gripping it. He tried to look Harvey in the face, but he felt rather embarrassed being _this_ close to him. So he decided on staring at his – their – feet. Harvey said something about just mirroring his movements for now, then moved his right foot to the side. Mike mirrored him, moving his left foot to be parallel. Mike felt Harvey's head nod slightly against the side of his own head, making his breath hitch. He prayed that Harvey didn't feel it, and he guessed that he didn't since Harvey moved his left foot back against his right one. Mike followed his movements, and Harvey gave another small nod. Harvey moved his feet back, Mike moved forward. Harvey moved to the side, Mike followed. Harvey moved forward, and Mike nearly tripped over himself trying to keep up, which made Harvey chuckle.

The two of them continued this pattern, Mike trying his best to keep up as Harvey increased the speed slightly. Mike ended up stepping on Harvey's shoe once and quickly muttered a fast _sorry_ before Harvey had the chance to say something. Harvey merely grunted, continuing to move.

"I don't even know the name of this dance," Mike muttered, his eyes still fixed on his feet as if the moment he looked away, he'd fall on his face.

"A simple little box-step," Harvey said, his cheek grazing the top of Mike's head as he stared at the wall behind his associate. "Nothing too complicated."

It was Mike's turn to give a grunt. "For you, maybe."

Suddenly, Harvey stopped and pulled away from Mike. Confused, Mike simply stood where he was as Harvey walked to his desk and bent down to look at the screen of his computer. A few moment later, a soft kind of classical music floated from the speakers and in to the room.

"Music helps," Harvey muttered, grabbing a hold of his associate again.

This time, Harvey let Mike lead, and his did with surprising ease. Harvey grinned as Mike shuffled his feet, almost tripping over himself a few more times, and knocking toes with him. By the minute, Mike was becoming a little testy which only made Harvey grin more.

"You know," Harvey said, stopping their movements, but keeping his hold on Mike, "that there is an alternative to this very _complicated_ box-step."

Mike snorted a little, looking up at Harvey. In turn. Harvey pulled Mike against his chest in almost an embrace, sliding his hand to Mike's back to hold him in place. Mike gave a small noise of protest and attempted to put some distance between him and Harvey.

"What are you...?" Mike tried to ask, but he was cut off quickly.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, princess," Harvey said quickly, his hold on Mike still strong. "This is just another way you can dance. I'm certainly not trying to get in your pants, if that's what you're thinking."

Mike struggled only a bit more before Harvey started moving his body from side to side. Due to the hold that Harvey had on him, he moved with Harvey, which ceased his struggling. Mike decided that this kind of dancing was much, much easier. It was just a swaying movement, bodies touching, feet moving ever-so-slightly so they moved in a small circle. This required almost no thought, just feeling. Harvey moved the two of them with the music, which had changed to something a little faster, Mike eventually giving in and moving his body by his own free will. It was rather nice.

The music stopped, making both men stop their rhythm. After a moment, Mike pushed at Harvey until the older man released him. He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands down his suit, smoothing out any wrinkles. Harvey remained still before sliding his hands in his pockets and turning and walking to his desk again, sitting himself down in his chair and fixing his sleeves. Mike had trouble forming his words, but he wanted to say something to Harvey as a thanks. He pressed his lips together, chewing on the inside of his cheek and shoved his fists in his own pockets. After a moment, Harvey looked up.

"You're welcome," he said, smirking.


End file.
